This invention relates to a modular assembly comprising all the technical elements and accessories usually mounted in the vicinity of a swimming pool to perform the various functions of filtration, safety and attractiveness.
The usual techniques for providing such technical elements and accessories involve a small building in the vicinity of the pool wherein the necessary technical elements are mounted, such as feeding pumps, filters, and the like. In addition, many other accessories such as stairs, submerged lighting, foot baths, countercurrent swimming systems, showers, foot baths for children, bathing therapy devices, and the like are arranged around the swimming pool in different areas. For installation, all these accessories require arrangements and fittings at the pool itself, which involves expensive foundation work, and the accessories are difficult to reach in case they need maintenance and repairs.